


Cuddly Cat

by Revasnaslan



Series: Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Yeah... so Shiro found a cat.





	Cuddly Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolivans (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).



> this is a prompt fill from my tumblr!!

Zarkon had been minding his own business, reading a book to wind down from a long day at the university. The last thing he had been expecting to see when Shiro got home was a small gray and black cat snuggled into Shiro’s arms. The cat looked at him through narrowed bright gold eyes, and mewed as its tail flicked back and forth. Then, he saw the look on Shiro’s face.

“No,” Zarkon said immediately.

“But it’s so fluffy and cute,” Shiro argued, _pouting_ as he stroked the cat along its spine. The cat’s attention returned to Shiro, and it let out a soft _mew_ as it nuzzled into Shiro’s shoulder. “I found it digging through the dumpster. I couldn’t just leave it there.”

Zarkon hesitated—even though he wanted to continue arguing against keeping the cat, he could see now how skinny the creature was. Despite that, it was purring and nudging at Shiro with its muzzle. It seemed to really like Shiro. Zarkon heaved a sigh and grumbled under his breath. “ _Fine_ … you can keep it.”

“Oh good, cause I already thought of a possible name,” Shiro said, setting the cat down on the floor.

The cat trotted over to Zarkon and started winding itself around his legs. “What is it?”

“Zarcat,” Shiro said, although he sounded only half serious. “Because it’s about as cuddly as you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively they could name the cat Meowkon ;3c
> 
> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
